The role of the BiostatisticsShared Resource (BSR) is to provide statistical collaborationand consultation to investigatorsthroughoutthe NYU Cancer Institutein all program areas includingclinical and translational oncology, basic science, cancer epidemiology and prevention, and to the core research services. The members of the BSR provide statisticalexpertise in research study design, conduct, analysis, interpretation, and reportingof results for clinicaltrials, laboratoryexperiments, and observational studies. The resource is available to collaborate in the development of new research initiatives in cancer for grant funding, to collaborate in funded peer-reviewed cancer research projects, to provide short-term collaborations in research projects,and to collaborate in the development of new NYU Cancer Institutesupported initiatives.In addition, all clinicalprotocols undergo a review by the BSR prior to submission to the Protocol Review and MonitoringCommittee. The BSR has broadened its role to provide increased collaboration to the Clinical Trials Office in the choice of database management systems, for database design, and for clinical data management. New initiativesinclude the development of an internal Data Safety MonitoringProcess, the development of capabilities for the analysis of microarray and other genetic data, and increasing the capabilities to carry out exploratory analyses based on data from multiple laboratories and clinical data repositories. Education is provided for members of the NYU Cancer Institute in research design, study conduct, and analysis for laboratory, clinical and translational, and population based studies. Members of the BSR serve as members of the Executive Management Committee, the Protocol Review and Monitoring Committee, the Clinical Trial Oversight Committee, the Clinical Informatics Task Force, the Data Safety Monitoring Committee, the Translational Research Task Force, and in the various research programs of the NYU Cancer Institute.